Blowing Dandelions
by dewdrops and crowns
Summary: 'Soft, sweet and hopeful. Just like the dandelions.'


**For Jo (destroy this city of delusion), because I love you so much. You're a great person who I'm happy to call a friend. Happy birthday! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger game or the lyrics which are avpm, credit to Drew for the prompt.**

* * *

><p><em>I seen you crying,<em>

_Felt like it's hopeless_

* * *

><p>She sits, and she stares. She doesn't move her eyes from the screen in front of her. But she's not alone; sitting next to her is her best friend. His hand entwines with hers, clutching on so tightly it turns his hands white. And when she starts to sob into his shoulder all he can do is hold her and tell her it will be alright. But they both know he's lying. It doesn't stop her hoping and praying that maybe, just maybe, her sister Katniss will survive. And still she sits and stares at the screen even when the anthem plays out and the capitol symbol is gone. Like if she sits for a few more minutes she'll see her sister again. Safe and sound.<p>

She barely eats or moves. Despite everyone's best effort Prim was dead to the world.

"Prim?"

She focuses her eyes wearily away from the screen onto Rory. What was the use in trying any more? She'd given her sister's life away to the Capitol, she could have tried harder to break away from Gale's grip and take her place. She could be there dying instead of Katniss, like she was meant to be. It was all her fault. Everyone tried to talk to her but Prim couldn't find the will to speak. She just wanted to curl up and sob until she'd run out of tears, but no one understood that.

"Come on let's get up and go out. You've been in here for days," His smile warms her heart a little but she still shakes her head. How can she go out there and have fun when Katniss is fighting for her life? "I have a surprise!"

Her expression changes slightly, almost against her will. Rory knows from the years they've spent with each other that she's curious but stubbornly silent. Being so determined was something Rory had always admired about her, but today he needs her to let go of that.

"Prim, listen, I've even got cake from Mr Mellark, it would be a waste to not eat it, I know how much you love these cakes," He holds it tantalisingly out of reach, trying to get her to at least reach out and eat the tasty treat. "Unless you don't want it at all?"

His teasing tone stops the minute he notices her knees drawn up to her chest and fingers locked over her face as she tries to hide from the world. He kneels down, gently pries the fingers away, and just as softly takes her face into his hands. His lips are centimeters away from hers and at one time she would have leaned forward and kissed him, but now her thoughts are plagued with the death of her sister, and she really doesn't have time for anything else.

"I know you feel like you have to punish yourself, but this isn't your fault. Think about Katniss, she wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." He whispers, almost scared he'll upset her even more.

Prim's eyes water for a few seconds but she blinks them away defiantly. And a scratchy voice that sounds nothing like the Prim he knows answers.

"She wouldn't would she? Even though it's my fault..."

It's the most he's heard her say since the Reaping and he feels a stab of pride at finally getting through to her.

"No Prim you never asked anyone to take Katniss away. She's going to come back," He sounds more confident in that statement than he actually feels. "And when she does, she won't want to see you sat on the floor, nearly starved to death, will she?"

Prim puffs out some air in reply. Before standing up, maybe she'll let herself have some fun, just for a while. Rory was right, Katniss would want her to be happy.

Prim lets herself be shown outside and accepts the cake pressed into her hand; eating it slowly and savoring every bite. Mrs Everdeen views the two with surprise but quickly hides it with a smile and wishes them a good time.

She soon notices they're heading to the meadow and wonders why they're going there, of all places. She sees hundreds of dandelions thickly covering the grass; the cotton like heads swaying softly in the breeze and floating away almost like snow. The sun shines down and heats her face, and she can feel herself almost relaxing. Until a thought enters her mind.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Prim's voice trembles as Katniss 's face is clear to her and she remembers her sister's story of dandelions and hope. They wouldn't be any good now, she thinks bitterly.

"Because, you love this place Prim." He says, a sense of desperation in his voice, he just wants her to be happy, even if it's for a moment.

His idea's quickly falling apart, so he does the only thing he could think of. Picking up a dandelion, he brings it near her face and blows. She watches seeds catch in her hair and fly away to freedom, feels his breath on her cheek, and for the first time in days, smiles. He'd almost forgotten what she looks like when she smiles, and tried to etch it into his memory straight away - it's a beautiful smile. And he smiles back, feeling the success of his actions and her amazing smile. But not for long, as he's forced out his daze by a handful of dandelion seeds.

It's war before either of them knew it, rolling around, blowing seeds, and giggling like mad. Until they stop abruptly, panting from loss of breath. Prim wildly shakes her head in a failed attempt to remove the seeds from her hair, only succeeding in releasing it from the already loose plait. Rory sits down next to her, laughing as he tried to help her, running his fingers through her soft hair. Right in this moment she's happy, but Rory knows that he hasn't gotten rid of the problem forever. She'll be sad again. But he will be there with more dandelions, to help take some of the pain away.

Their eyes met, the azure calm and sparkling grey, both bubbling with happiness. Before they knew it their lips met.

It was soft, sweet and hopeful. Just like the dandelions.


End file.
